Minecraft Life: Book One: What's Wrong With Being an Enderman?
by Lionblaze500
Summary: There is a Wither Moblitz(in book) that is trying to get out of a huge mess...and one that he started! But when trouble arises, he has to flee his home, ending up in the Real World, where his two best friends, Max and Rohn, and him embark on a journey to get away from their troubles...and their past. Read to find out! Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Minecraft, Mojang owns the whole thing.


**Max's P.O.V:**

I walked down the hallway of my school, my purple/black hair falling in front of my eyes. I jerked my head to the right, pushing the bangs back up to their original position.

I looked around and finally saw who I was looking for,"Rohn!"

"Hey, Max!" he yelled back. I grinned. Me and Rohn have been friends since preschool. It was almost time for Christmas Break. Today is the last day of school before Christmas Break so everyone was excited. Everyone except me. I've had a bad past with Christmas, and Rohn knows. He gets it. He hasn't told anyone, not even when people ask if I'm going to invite anyone for a Christmas party.

I walked up to him and asked him,"So... Are you gonna go over to your girlfriends for Christmas?"

"Heck, no! We always spend Christmas with each other, right?"

"Yeah...I guess..." We sat in silence as we walked to class. It was me, Rohn, John (ghast), Claira (endermite), Susan (skeleton), Fred (magma cube), Bob (creeper), Veronica (spider), Axle (guardian), Rachel (silverfish), Tate (wither skeleton), Sid (squid), Suramic (bat), Nikki (slime), Carlos (zombie pigman), Fil (blaze), Marie (witch), Spud (wither), Shawn (cave spider), and Buzz (ender dragon). We had the real Herobrine as our teacher, while the other classes had zombie villagers for their teachers. We worked on the same things everyday, and then by the end of the year we should have all A's for each subject. Then when you move up a grade, they make it harder and more like the "Real World."

Did that make sense? No? Okay...so Monster School is in another dimension from where the players are. So you know how they kill mobs? Yeah...well... Those mobs come from different dimensions, trained to kill or do whatever they are supposed to do. Do you know all the donkeys and horses? They come from a dimension as well. There is the Monster Dimension and the Pet Dimension. Players cannot enter those dimensions. The ender dragons that are trained here go to different "Ends"...you know the dimension? And how there is always one ender dragon? There is a different "End" in each world, that's why we have so many ender dragons here. When the mobs get old enough, we are set out in the "Real World." Also know as: "My World." When you create a new world, you know how it says "My World?" That's the "Real World" for mobs. So when we graduate Monster High School, we get to get out of this dimension.

Now there is one catch: You can never come back. You know how I said Players cannot enter those dimensions? The same goes for mobs once they get out of their dimension. You can choose a job in the dimension, but the majority leave the dimension and then are instantly killed. Of course, once you are killed you just...die. You will never live again. There is no place where we go. We just are gone. We are never going to be remembered. Maybe you'll think about that next time you go out to slay mobs at night.

Now, one question many ask are: Do mobs get married and have kids? Well...that's an obvious answer: Yes. How else do you think we get baby zombies? There are lots of other baby monsters, but zombies are the most common to get married and have children. Now, who is the one you marry? It is kinda like the players: You love that person a whole lot. There are lots of Monster and Pet Dimensions, kinda like all the "Ends." So you may meet that special one in the dimension, or in the Real World. It just depends. Oh! And: How do the babies get into the Mob Dimension?

Well...they have a choice: Choose to leave the Real World, or stay in the Real World. Zombies are not that smart, so that's why you see the baby zombies running around like skel-a-brains.

Herobrine walked into the room,"Good day, class. You must know the routine by now...so let's get started!" He waved his stick and a long swimming pool appeared on his desk. It was only as big as the top of his desk and about ¾ metres tall. He turned us into miniature versions of ourselves and put us on the edge of the pool.

"Why don't we start with... John! You can start us off today!" I sighed. At least I wasn't first this time! John just floated over the whole pool, not that he could swim, anyway. He got an A+ for doing that last time...why should it be different this time?

"Max!" Herobrine called my name. I groaned, then walked to the edge of the pool. I hesitated, then after a shove from Rohn, jumped off the platform and landed in the water. The suffocating, thick liquid covered my body as my head plunged underneath the water. I couldn't hear anything as I swam towards the surface, or what I thought was the surface. I smacked my head into solid concrete and hissed in pain. I flipped over, my legs touching the concrete and pushed off, shooting towards the surface. I gasped as I felt air in my lungs again, then started to swim towards the finishing end of the pool. The water threatened to drag me back under its murky depths, but I wouldn't give in. I had to make an A on this. I have to make an A on this. I finally reached the end of the pool and grabbed the sides with my drenched hands. I stuck my leg over the side and pulled myself out of the water, groaning as I did so. I looked at Herobrine and he nodded. I smiled. I did it! I may have finally gotten an A! I sat down as I waited for everyone else to get done with their swimming test.

After that Herobrine gave us our grades:  
John: A+  
Rohn: A  
Claira: B-  
Susan: B+  
Fred: D  
Bob: B  
Veronica: A  
Axle: A+  
Rachel: C  
Tate: B  
Sid: A+  
Suramic: A  
Nikki: D-  
Carlos: A  
Fil: D+  
Marie: A  
Spud: A+  
Shawn: B+  
Buzz: A+  
Max: A

Yes! I thought. I passed! I passed the swimming! And this time no one got an F!

"Dude! You got an A!" Rohn said as he walked over to me.

"I know! I can't believe it!" I shouted as we high fived. Our next test was pig riding, one of my favorites. I had gotten an A+ since the first time we did it. We went through that pretty quickly, the lowest grade a B+, which happened to be Rachel. Then we moved onto the obstacle course. We all aced that, then move started on the bodybuilding test. We all did fairly good on our part, all of us getting a better score than last time we tried bodybuilding. After bodybuilding, we all got A+'s on the potions...and this time no one killed themselves! We went to lunch once the bell rang, and I went to my locker to get out my lunch. Rohn came with me so that he could get his as well. We headed to the cafeteria and sat down at a table.  
I looked across the room to Zanabeth, the most popular girl in school. She just so happened to be an enderman, and one who thought I was attractive. I saw her glance at me, then lock my gaze. She waved and smiled. I just looked back down at my food. It's not that I didn't like her back, it's just...she only likes me because of the way I look. She doesn't like my personality, or my smarts. She just likes... I guess you could say that she just likes the outside me, and not the inside. I want her to see the inside me, the one that I like. I'm shy, yet confident. I'm smart, kind, loving, forgiving...and I guess you could say that I'm also...different.  
Being different means that I am Mismatched: the word that means I think players are nice. Rohn is also Mismatched, although he does have a girlfriend. She likes him for both: His inside and outside self. So she is perfect. It's the same way for him. He likes her for both. But if you're Mismatched, that means that you're not supposed to be alive. You can't be taken over by Herobrine, or have your mind warped to believe that players are enemies. I figured out a long time ago that players only kill mobs because we attack them...but if we're nice, and don't attack them, they might see us as equals.

I finished my lunch, then went back to class, avoiding Zanabeth when she tried to talk to me. I looked around the classroom and saw that I was the first one to be in there.

"Max! You're a little early, aren't you?" Herobrine said as he looked up from his desk.

"I just had to get away from Zanabeth."

"What's up with her? She trying to talk to you?" he laughed as he said so.

"Actually, yeah."

"Oh... Have fun getting outta that! What did you do to make her want to talk you?"

"Besides looking good? Nothing much," I retorted as Rohn came into the room.

"Hey...you dumped me!" he whined as he faced me.

"You were talking to your girlfriend! And I had to get away from...you-know-who."

"Oh...right. Sorry, man."

"It's fine."

"SIT!" Herobrine shouted over our talking as my classmates filed into the room. "Now...since you all have mastered everything, or at least are getting better at everything, we are going to go outside for the rest of the day. Every other class is doing this as well because the staff and I think that you deserve to have some fun before Christmas Break. Now everyone can go outside and do whatever you kids do! Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted as they ran outside to play sports, or talk, or walk the track, or whatever they wanted to do. I grabbed my bag and decided to head home for the day, Rohn following along. It was starting to snow, and I hissed as the cool flakes touched my skin. Rohn laughed and ran ahead of me, where the snow was already starting to stick to the ground. I growled at him and continued to walk forward, ignoring the snow around me.

I felt something cold and wet break on my back, then turned around and saw Rohn with a snowball in his hand, ready to throw it at me. I laughed, threw my bag down, and went over to a big patch of snow. I felt another snowball fly past my face as I turned, a snowball in hand. He yelped and hid behind a tree, claiming his base. I threw the snowball to the other side of the tree, the side that Rohn was not on. Rohn ducked, thinking it was going to hit him and appeared on the other side of the tree, just as the snowball hit him in the face. I laughed as he backed away, snow sticking to the side of his face. He ran out across a blue-ish white clearing as he made a snowball. I smiled then ran after him.

I stopped a couple of yards away from the clearing. Wasn't there a lake here? I wondered as Rohn continued to make his snowball.

"Rohn!" I called out.

"What?" he asked as I heard the sound of breaking ice. I ran out across the lake, finally reaching Rohn and shoving him off the ice. I felt the ground break beneath me, then a sucking noise as the water pulled me under the ice. I tried to swim to the surface, then banged my head on a blue-ish white pane.

I looked up and saw that I was under the ice, which only meant one thing: Drowning. I sighed to myself. I've had a good life. My friends would miss me, but Rohn would be in the same position right now if I hadn't pushed him out of the way. I know that I was a gonner, but there's no way to stop the past. I finally decided to give up. No one could save me now. I felt my life slipping away as I closed my eyes, never to open again.


End file.
